Minor Enemies
These are entities that the player can encounter throughout the main game and Karamari Hospital that are not considered specimens, since they do not show up on the CAT-DOS, yet are still considered enemies as most of these creatures can harm the player. They are only encountered in very specific rooms. Class Shadows= These immobile shadows appear in the Japanese classrooms at Room 165. Appearance They all resemble the shadows of both male and female children. Gameplay The Classroom Shadows will only appear if the player shines the flashlight at them. They are harmless until the player walks into them, at which point they will then attack and deal 20 damage. They can be avoided if the player doesn't shine the flashlight on them or walk into them. They also appear at the good ending of the game, where Spooky announces to the "troops" that there are enough ghosts to begin the invasion. |-|Violent Deer= The Violent Deer are enemies that only appear in Rooms 552-556. Appearance At first glance, and from a safe distance, these creatures resemble perfectly normal and docile fawns, peacefully grazing among the foliage and occasionally stopping to look around. While they seem harmless at first, when the player approaches them, the deer will charge at them with a growl, showing a mouthful of long sharp fangs. Gameplay The player must either escape them by making it to the door or kill them with the axe. It also happens rarely, but they can jump scare the player with Specimen 8's face when they attack or get killed. The Violent Deer deals approximately 1/5 damage with a cooldown of two seconds. In the original game, it takes 2-3 hits to kill the deer, but in HD Renovation the deer will die in one hit. They also have full 3D models and ragdoll physics when killed. Trivia * It appears they have killed The Hunter. * It is possible they are the "children" Specimen 8 refers to. * It is likely that all of these deer are either young or female, as they do not have antlers like bucks (adult male deer) do, and Specimen 8 refers to them as its children. |-|Howard= Howard is a minor enemy found in a randomly generated room in the base game. Appearance Howard appears to be a tall humanoid figure with no pupils or visible mouth. It is a color similar to bronze, hence its unofficial name. It wears no clothes, is bald, and has a body shrouded in darkness. Gameplay Howard is encountered in a randomly generated room referred to as either Howard's Room or PT Room. When entering the room, the player will be presented with a short hallway. Walking down the hallway will lead to a small room with a locked door to the left and 2 tables with a note on one to the player's right. The room continues down another hallway where the room loops until the door randomly unlocks. Howard spawns at random times when looping the unnamed room. It will run at the player with a bellowing screech, temporarily turning the screen black. This minor enemy/monster cannot kill the player. Trivia *Howard is a subtle reference to the very popular Silent Hills demo, P.T. *The audio that plays when Howard makes contact with the player is the same audio that plays when Specimen 12 first starts its chase. **This sound is also sometimes heard when Specimen 1 jumpscares the player on lower floors. |-|W.A.M.= Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (aka W.A.M.) is a dark figure that appears in Room 557 behind the player after the record player stops on its own. Appearance W.A.M. is human-like figure shrouded in darkness. It wears no clothes, is bald, has no visible mouth, and has gray pupils. Gameplay After turning on the record player in Room 557, it will end up stopping on its own. If the player turns around, W.A.M. will appear and then quickly disappear. This will repeat every time the player turns around if they look back at the record player. In HD Renovation, W.A.M. will instead disappear when the player is close enough to the record player, and reappears when they walk away. Trivia *W.A.M. bears a striking resemblance to SCP-513-1 from SCP - Containment Breach, as both look like grey humanoid figures and materializing when a certain melody or instrument is played but only in certain occasions. *W.A.M. is named after Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, a famous musical composer. |-|Carl= Carl is a minor enemy encountered in the Karamari Hospital DLC for Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. Appearance Carl is a small insect-like creature with a grey, segmented body, similar to that of a centipede. Carl's face is pale white with grey features. His eyes are closed and his mouth is open with a grin. He is also wearing a red tie. Gameplay In the bathroom, there will be a stall with a sign reading, "Out of order." Normally, this door is locked. However, in New Game +, the "Out of order" door can be opened. Inside the stall, there is a bloody toilet. Flushing it will result in Carl coming out of the toilet, screaming for a few seconds, then disappearing. Lore In his early life, Carl was salesman of the year for his high sales of the Thunderstrike Volcano Mixer. Come to find out it was actually a vacuum with serrated blades inside, making it very difficult to remove processed food bits. Sadly, he was fired for misconduct when his boss found out he was smuggling large amounts of centipede eggs into work and hiding them in the ceiling. Carl's current occupation is a plumber. Trivia * When asked what he should be named, game composer Jake "Virt" Kaufman immediately responded "Carl" - who now shares a name with a QA tester for the Karamari Hospital DLC. |-|The Virus= The Virus or the "big heart" is an obstacle encountered in Karamari Hospital, located in the Basement. Gameplay The Virus appears in the corridor connecting the morgue with hallway featuring the maintenance room and break room. Its main role is to prevent the player from entering the morgue without turning the power off. Hitting it with the Axe will cause it to pulse faster for a while. Pressing E will say "I can't get past it". The Player can destroy the Virus by using an acid bottle, which causes it to burn out. Another way to destroy the Virus is to hit it with the Sword. The Virus cannot be killed before turning the power off, even with the sword. Destroying the virus allows the player to bypass Monster 1's hallway. Trivia *Killing the Virus is counted as killing a monster, meaning that it also has an effect on the Demon Child's behavior. *This is the only enemy which can be killed during the first game. *Killing the Virus with the sword causes it to immediately disappear rather than burning out, and its "scream" cuts out. *The Virus is a reference to the Shadow, an enemy of similar appearance from Amnesia: The Dark Descent. Early in the game, the player character must find and use a bottle of acid to burn through a part of the Shadow, thus allowing them to reach the next area. |-|Scare Chair= The Scare Chair is an object that can be interacted with in the Karamari Hospital DLC. Its room can be entered after the generator has been turned off and going to the second hallway. Appearance A stained, crimson armchair in a slumped position and appears to be staring at the floor. The specter itself is a semi-transparent, black humanoid creature with no notable physical features. Gameplay Upon first sitting in the chair, a series of visionary and auditory hallucinations will haunt the Protagonist for around 10 minutes; with the hallucinations progressively becoming more intense. When sitting in the chair, the player character is unable to move; although they may exit the chair at any time. Doing so will reset the experience. Ambient music will begin to play after prolonged sitting. Hypnotic particles arise from the ground as the room becomes darker. A blood trail stretching from the door to the Protagonist will gradually appear. When the trail becomes fully visible, a humanoid, pale face will fade in and out of sight. After another 10 minutes have passed, the Protagonist will be forced out of the chair. From this point onwards, a shadow will be sitting in the chair, preventing the protagonist from sitting back down. However, it can be killed with the sword, allowing the protagonist to sit in the chair once again. Upon doing so, the screen will begin to violently shake and eerie screams can be heard. Soon after, the Protagonist is killed with a note saying: ' "You awake in a wasteland not meant for you.' The ground underneath you screams. The sky above violently pulls you. And the air around you presses down, trying to worm its way in." Audio The Scare Chair theme. |-|The Brain= The Brain appears in the base game, but in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion: HD Renovation it can be interacted with. Gameplay The Brain appears submerged in a glass tank full of water in a randomly generated room. In HD Renovation, if the player has the axe or sword and hits the tank twice, the glass will break, The Brain will be released from it and will instantly kill the player. Trivia *Getting killed by the Brain for the first time awards the player with the hidden achievement Brain Power. *It is impossible to outrun the Brain, as breaking the glass causes the player's speed to slow down immensely. *The room where the Brain is located doesn't generate if the player is being chased. *The Brain is a reference to Mother Brain from Metroid. It also has a glass container which can be destroyed. Gallery EX_05_spr.png|A deer attacking. EX 04 spr.png|A deer in idle mode. CartenClear.png|Carl's clear view inside his toilet. bandicam 2016-01-07 13-20-49-302.jpg|Out of order door. bandicam 2016-01-07 13-20-53-767.jpg|The bloody standing toilet. bandicam 2016-01-07 13-20-58-381.jpg|The bloody toilet from a different angle. bandicam 2016-01-07 13-36-37-704.jpg|The bloody toilet. Cartenpillar.png|Carl appears from the bloody toilet. HD caaarl.png|Carl in the HD Renovation Virus.png|The Virus blocking the hallway. 20170513191321_1.jpg|The Virus as it appears in the HD Renovation. SittingSoul.png|The specter sitting on the chair in-game. bandicam 2016-01-05 15-44-26-345.jpg|The protagonist sits on the chair. SittingSoulHallu.png|Hallucinations that occur if sitting for long enough. HOS ex4.png|The humanoid creature smiling. bandicam 2016-01-05 15-44-38-417.jpg|The Scare Chair's death screen. Ezgif-6-70445b84b8b1.gif|Ditto, animated. SoulHDREN.png|The hallucinations in HD Renovation. Category:Miscellaneous